1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to anti-burglar devices and more particularly to burglar resistant door assemblies for homes, apartments, offices and the like.
2. Prior Art
The usual types of protective devices installed on exterior doors of homes, offices, factories and the like comprise either complicated and expensive electrical warning devices and the like or latches in the form of extra locks, dead-bolts and the like. Most such locks, dead-bolts and the like have knobs which permit unlocking and locking of the same from the inside, as a convenience. However, easy access to such locks, dead-bolts and the like from the inside so as to unlock the same can be afforded if the usual type of peephole is present in the door. Most such peepholes are plugged by peephole optical sighting devices which, however, can be easily pushed in and through the door. Stiff wires can then be run through the resulting peepholes from outside the door to engage and unlock such locks, dead-bolts and other types of latches from the inside.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved door assembly which protects the door when it includes a peephole device and latch means carried on the inside of the door. Such assembly should be inexpensive, simple, durable and effective and should not result in any inconvenience while it is being used.